DRABBLES!
by Reflection of My Tears
Summary: Okies, this is just random, unrelated drabbles bunched together in a fic! Chap 1: "Milk! It's nice, AND good for your bones!" I asked Moggetchan first, don't worry! Please review!
1. Milk!

**Hey! This is just random, unrelated drabbles bunched together in a fic! I asked **_**Moggetchan **_**first, though. You should read her fic **_**Black Cat Drabbles of Doom**_**! So, here's the first chappy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BC, but I wish I did…**

o0o0o0o0o0

"Milk! It's nice, AND good for your bones!" Train stood in chibi from, dressed in a black cat suit, proudly showing the camera a bottle of milk. He blinked, forgetting his lines. He DID say that he forgot everything after the table of contents, (in the manga) don't forget! "…uh…I think…was that what I was supposed to say?"

"No, no, no!" Sven waved his hand angrily, the smoke falling out of his mouth and burning his leg. "Ouch!" Now he was running around, trying to put out the fire that was currently burning his pants.

"What's I do _this _time?!" Train was getting pissed off: it was bad enough that he had to do this stupid ad, let alone wear a cat suit!

"Water! Water! Gemme some water!" Sven yelled, hopping on one leg. "You kept forgetting your lines!"

"I do NOT! NYAH!" Train defended himself by being a man and sticking his tongue out at the guy who had just poured water all over his leg. Hot-water-that-had-been-left-in-the-jug-all-day water, to be exact.

"YOWCH!"

Train turned back into his normal self, stripping off his cat suit to reveal his normal clothes –he WAS wearing clothes underneath, sickos!-. You could tell that he was pissed.

"GOD, SVEN!" he yelled, "YOU CAN'T FIRE ME! I QUIT!"

"Train-wait, what?! No, come back here! We need you! Hey, you drank the whole bottle of milk! You weren't supposed to do that!"

"Yeh? Well, I was thirsty!"

"That was just white paint!"

"OMIGOD! YUCK!"

"You can't quit! We need this!"

"Yeh, well, you can shove it up your ass!"

"Train, get back here!"

But Sven's desperate pleas were unheard by Train as the man was currently puking into the toilet over the fact that he had just chugged a whole bottle of paint.

o0o0o0o0o0

**Okie, thanx for reading! Cookies to everyone who reviews!**

**REVIEW!!**

**P.S. Thanx to Moggetchan!**


	2. Drunk Train? Oh GOD!

**Hey! This is chapter two! I'm so proud! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, even though it was a bit short! This is gonna be pretty continuous, so yeah! Hopefully this chapter will be a bit longer…**

**Okies, review reply time!**

**Mist Lionshade- **_Thanx! Here's a normal cookie. –hands over- That transparent one was a TRAP! For KENTARO YABUKI, SO I COULD CAPTURE HIM AND FORCE HIM TO GIVE ME OWNERSHIP OF BLACK CAT! MWAHAHAHAHA!! Uh…ahem…just pretend you didn't hear that…_

**Xaki- **_Thank you! I'll try making an EveXTrain fic, even though it's not my fav pairing ever, I'll try, just for you!_

--

Sven shook his head and popped another cigarette in his mouth.

Rinslet stood there, gawking, mouth slightly open.

Eve merely sighed and lifted her book higher up so that she wouldn't be able to see.

In front of them was Train, milk in hand, prancing around the room drunkenly.

"Broown milks, red milks, green milks tastes like lime!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Um…S-Sven?"

"Yeah?"

"H-How did Train manage to get drunk on _milk_?!"

"Rins…when it comes to milk…Train can do anything with it…relatively speaking."

"Oh."

"Huzzat? Di' someone say m' name?"

"Uh…no, no one said your name, Train."

"Oooh…okay then!"

"………So…what do we do with him?"

"Make sure he doesn't do something s-"

CRASH!

"Oopsies! Sorry, Svenny-baby!"

"-tupid."

Every single member of the hoshi in Creed's castle was watching the scene through Shiki's crystal ball-thingy. Every single member of the hoshi in Creed's castle was sweat-dropping and thinking the same thing: _THIS is THE infamous Black Cat…drunk on milk?! _Well, every single member of the hoshi in Creed's castle, except for Creed, none other than their leader, who was sitting in the corner of Sven, Eve and Train's hideout, rubbing his hands together and thinking perverted thoughts, happy that he had actually managed to spike Train's milk…

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Rinslet said, not taking her eyes off of the cat as he tripped over the air, "Train somehow managed to get drunk on MILK?"

"…Yep…"

"But…HOW?"

"Hee-hee!" Train giggled from his spot on the floor. "I fellses on my faces!"

"…"

Rinslet sweat-dropped, Sven once again shook his head, and Eve ignored him. Meanwhile, Creed snuck some more alcohol into Train's milk…

**Thank you for reviewing, and reading, everyone! Stay tuned, until next time! –winks- Cha-chink!**

**P.S. By the way, Xaki, do you want it to be one-sided or both?**


	3. A little romance?

Hey again

**Hey again! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Now, this is an EveXTrain chapter, because Xaki requested it!! Hope you enjoy it, Xaki!**

"Princess!"

Eve sighed. It was Train again, running towards her, using that stupid nickname again. Yet when she saw his grinning face sprinting towards her, eyes alight with the prospect of whatever was making him disturb her, she felt the blood rush to her face.

"What, Train? I'm reading."

It was true that she had been reading, but she just wanted him to go away so that he wouldn't see her heated cheeks. To make sure that he was oblivious to her red face she lifted her book up to cover her cheeks.

"Oh…"

She held her breath, hoping that he would go away yet fixing a blank stare on him, trying to fight the redness that was tainting her cheeks.

"Oh well! Princess, I found an old book! Do you wanna…uh…what do you do with these again...? Oh yeah! Read it?! It looks pretty boring, but you read everything!"

Eve shook her head.

"Train, you idiot, can't you see I'm reading a book right now?"

He pouted, eyes round and innocent. She had to fight the smile that was tugging at her lips, the laughter that was itching at the back of her throat and the blood that was once again rushing to her cheeks.

He out on a fake hurt look.

"Well, I'm sorry for intruding! I gave you the awesomeness nickname of Princess, and _this _is how you repay me?!"

She sighed, shaking her head at him.

"Train, who says that I _wanted _that nickname, anyway? I don't even recall asking you to give me a nickname in general! You're so _stupid_!"

His amber eyes dimmed and his head hung as he turned around.

"Yeah," his tone was bitter, "I guess you're right, _Eve_. I am stupid, aren't I? I bet I'm the stupidest person in the world."

Eve's eyes widened. Had she hurt his feelings?

"Train, I didn't mean it like tha-" She called, trying to tell him that she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"No, I think you're right about that, Eve. I guess I'll just do you a favour and leave."

"Train!"

But he kept walking away, happiness completely vanished. He seemed like a completely different person. Eve hardly recognised him. A thought crossed her mind, and she gasped slightly. Had he suddenly switched back to his assassin mode? If he had, she couldn't let Sven see him like this…

That's when her mind clicked.

"TRAIN! WAIT!"

He turned as the 'Princess' ran up to him. She threw herself at him, arms snaking round his neck, locking their lips together in a gentle kiss. Her half-lidded crimson eyes gazed into his shocked amber ones, almost getting lost in their ochre depths.

The warmth of his lips against hers was enough to make her head spin. Her emotions were whirling out of control as they toppled to the floor, since Train had been unaware of the sudden gesture.

As his head hit the carpet, Train's vision became blurry. He wasn't responding to the kiss, yet he wasn't breaking away, either. He knew that he was sending mixed messages to the girl that fallen on top of him when he had tumbled to the floor, but he was frozen, not knowing what to do.

Just as Eve was thinking about ending the kiss, the doorknob turned, the door flew open, and there was a loud crash as groceries fell to the carpet. There stood Sven, mouth wide open, cigarette falling to the floor, looking incredibly disbelieving.

Silence.

Shocked, uncomfortable silence.

Then…

"TRAIN HEARTNET, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

"Uh…It wasn't me…?"

**Well, I hope you liked it, Xaki! Please tell me what you think of it! If anyone wants to request anything, feel free!**


End file.
